


Объятия

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Стив может показать любовь, только пряча ее. Самый горький и грустный на свете парадокс.





	Объятия

Стив так невероятно хочет обнять Баки. Кажется, это стало самым желанным на свете. Стиву так хочется броситься на него, объять всем собой, сжать до хруста костей, самому стать для него живым щитом. Хочется с пылом кинуться на руки, как отчаянная возлюбленная, что дождалась мужа с войны. 

Стиву хочется оставить следы от десятков поцелуев на скулах и кромке подбородка. Провести руками, огладить и обхватить ладонями щеки. Обнять спину и плечи, каждый участок плотной кожи. Убедиться в прочности, целости и сохранности, добраться и дотронуться до самых потаенных мест. 

Но сейчас это телесное, тёплое и уверенное выражение любви убийственно, как свет солнца, что, неистово любя цветок, испепеляет его. И Стив может показать любовь, только пряча ее. Самый горький и грустный на свете парадокс. 

Стив обращается с закаменевшим, как скала, Баки бережнее, чем обращался бы с хрупким тонкокостным ребёнком. 

Стиву почему-то — непонятно с чего — глупо мерещится, что те люди, десяток раз замораживая, не смогли разморозить Солдата до конца, и оставшееся ледяным нутро — самая сердцевина человека — только теперь начинает оттаивать. 

Стив старается находиться в поле зрения и не заходить за спину, пробует быть предсказуемым и надежным, подчиняя жизнь распорядку, и каждое утро как по часам стучится в соседнюю дверь, раз за разом объясняя, дескать, это снова я, снова тот самый, твой Стив. 

Конечно, Стиву адаптация дается легче, чем самому Баки. Стив не посмел бы допустить и тени мысли, что его незначительные сложности можно сравнить с попытками социализироваться травмированного, измученного Баки.

Стив отказывается называть того, кто был его Баки, сержантом Барнсом, Зимним Солдатом, а ныне — человека с неясным статусом, иначе, чем Баки. Стив не знает, какая часть прежнего обаятельного парня жива в Баки до сих пор, но с каждым окликом по имени надеется на лучшее. 

Пока Баки претят любые прикосновения, но всё постепенно, маленькими шагами годовалого крохи, исправляется. 

И всё вернётся к началу истории и на круги своя. Когда-нибудь. Определенно. И Стив обхватит своими огромными ручищами спину Баки, и тот рассмеется, громко и пленительно-счастливо. 

А сейчас Стив учится довольствоваться малым, почти крошечным, и пытается стать еще более терпеливым. Быть с Баки не в тягость и никогда не было; напротив, это величайшее счастье, наибольшая известная ему радость — смотреть на Баки, видеть его, украдкой любоваться движениями, не скрывающими внутренней силы каждой мышцы и мускула. И если иногда Стиву мало лишь смотреть, не имея права коснуться, приблизиться — что ж, он может корить лишь себя, свой эгоизм и горячую нетерпеливость. 

Стиву хочется только лучшего для друга, целиком забравшегося в его сердце, но иногда он не может, не хочет бороться со своими не очень чистыми и целомудренными желаниями, с трудом отделяя великое беспокойство и заботу о Баки от хищно-гадкого и низкого желания присвоить, забрать его, заточить в себе, как в самом бережном и защищенном коконе. 

Но кто бы знал, скольких нервов стоила Стиву одна лишь прядка волос Баки, выпавшая на лоб из общей волнистой глади. И Стив тогда прослушал половину собственных слов. Неужели всем душевным порывом, велением сердца может стать желание тотчас отвести тонкую прядь с загорелого лба, отодвинуть, еле ощутимо проведя по кромке уха? Стив стыдится такого мелочного желания слабой души, как и чуть-чуть стыдится того, что неосознанно провел ладонью по собственному лбу, и пытается не искать объяснений неловким жестам. 

И пусть Стив, глупо страдая от собственной слабости, пытается спрятать червоточинку характера поглубже; главное — он искренне, заботясь и маясь, пытается помочь всем, чем только сумеет, выбивая для Баки спокойствие и уют то щитом, то громким словом Капитана Америки. Горько было бы думать, что кто-то обязательно справился бы лучше и эффективнее, например, смеша Баки абсурдными шутками, которые Стив с трудом понимает; но он тихо радуется, что Баки так много и долго был его, Стива, и сейчас, пока они на миг встречаются взглядами или вместе завтракают, сидя на одной софе, — сейчас Баки тоже почти его. 

А после завтрака Баки благодарит Стива, неслышно касаясь живой рукой его плеча, и Стиву грезится, что совсем скоро Баки окажется в его объятиях.


End file.
